Rescue of an Angelic Princess
by Shadow Dark God Avalon
Summary: The past of a young girl who becoems what she never thought to become and ends up in a world of troubleincludes adult content


Rescue of an angelic Princess.

Chapter 1

I stood outside in a grassy courtyard. It was quiet then the door behind me swung open a man yelling his brains out suddenly his hand touched my shoulder and he yelled in my face. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE DID I SAY TO COME OUT HERE SLAVE. I responded with a firm and fearless voice sorry master I was mistaken. He turned me around grabbed my by my arms lifted me high and threw me to the ground. GET UP GET INSIDE AND GET COOKING SLAVE he yelled at me. I got up and went inside to the kitchen witch was pretty decent all things given he made money a lot of it usually off me. A few hours later I finished cooking and brought the food out to my master. A gentlemen in public but alone he was the worst person in the world. I served him his food and then he stripped and put an iron caller around my neck chaining it to a steady pole all I got for food was doggy treats and water. After dinner he tossed me out into the courtyard change me again to yet another pole near a dog house. Bet you can guess who the dog is right. He went inside leaving me out. It started raining so I moved my naked ass into that dog house and sat in there. The rain poured down like cats and dogs. The rain for some reason though made me happy. I am a young girl named Maya about 16 years and an appearance to blow the minds of many. To this person I am but a slave. I have been with this guy since my parents died in an accident. I don't know my heritage my origin I was very young when I got brought to this guy. Everyday although it goes agents my master I think on my own why was I left with this person. My master hates it when I think so he forbidden it. I can't think on my own I can't act on my own I am nothing to him I am but his property I am not allowed to act on my own. I wonder though while I ever am free like a bird will I am able to fly away.

Chapter 2

I looked out of my little doggy house the rain had stopped and the sun was out. I crawled outside and sat there. The grass was wet and damp. I sat there still the grass suckling my ass and other parts. I looked at the mansion I worked at. It was quiet the master wasn't up yet. It always pleased me when he was asleep because then he wasn't kicking my ass around like a soccer ball. I purposely got up early so I could have this time to myself. At this time I actually thought I was thinking for myself I was thinking about myself. Something suddenly hit me a memory these were far and few between but I would get them. A vision of 2 young girls appeared in my head but they were they were the most beautiful people in the world they were real angels. Then suddenly the vision ended. I then dug my hands into the ground for no reason suddenly I felt something. I pulled it out it was a small staff. Then I looked on my arm the pentagram star scar I had on it was glowing and then the same mark appeared on the staff. Suddenly the staff extended it was purple rounded by blue rings and a red jewel held in place by green grapplers. I quickly ducked into my house I forced the staff back in to its shrunk form. I buried it in underground under my house. Something told me I had come upon something awesome and powerful. I filled in the hole with the dug up dirt and looked at a clock telling my self he will be up soon.

Chapter 3

The door to the courtyard swung open and there it was the endless yelling as he screamed WHAT IS THIS DOG GET UP GET INTO THAT KITCHEN AND COOK ME BREAKFAST. He unchained me and threw me into the kitchen. He went into the living room turned on the TV and the news. I was a dog to him I was always naked unless he said otherwise. When I brought him his food he told me to get some clothes on we were goanna go out and he wanted me to look good for him. My looks always seem to bring him in the money mainly because people would pay him so they can have sex with me. I got dressed in the only outfit I had a black bikini of steel he was dressed in a pleasant tux. He put a chain around my neck and pulled me to the car he sat me in the back he got in the driver side and we drove off. When we got to the estate we got out he was pulling me by the chain inside he took me to a room and tied me to a pole. Everyone there had a slave girl and they were treated like me. This is the time I told myself I get out of this now and I will find the angels that I have in my visions. I took the staff out of my top I extended the staff and aimed the crystal at the chain. I started chanting every word and word combination I knew then when I finally said "Dark Magic Strike" The chain was destroyed and I was free for now I took notice for stall I saw a window and ran to it. I looked out the window it was on a cliff. At the bottom of the 100 miles down to the water I heard. I opened the window and then suddenly my master and a bunch of men came in. GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW AND SIT DOWN NOW DOGGY. I shook my head held onto my staff and jumped out the window.

Chapter 4

The Guys looked down I was gone had fallen. Whatever happened up there I don't know all I do no is by that time I was still falling. Hours later the search teams found nothing of me it was over I was free there I lay at the bottom of the river I fell in. Somehow I was still breathing underwater. I didn't argue I just lay there wondering what to do with my freedom. My staff still in hand my small bit of clothing still on. And no wounds. I looked at the pentagram scar on my arm it was glowing but stopped after a while. For it protected me. I smiled for the 1st time in my life I smiled this way so happy I was. I poked my head up and stood up. I walked out of the river and went into a small forest I found before me.

Chapter 5

I traveled through the forest at a moderate speed. Anything that got in my way got taken out of my way as I went through I saw 2 guys I ducked behind the closets a tree and listened in to there conversation. The one guy said "I heard what's his name lost his slave" the next guy responded "yea she made him billions I hope we find her yea." They walked away and I continued with great caution. The sky darkened and rain started to come down so I made great haste in running. I then found a cabin I wasn't thinking so I went in to the empty cabin and ducked there.

Chapter 6

The Rain was pounding hard on the small cabin. I kept myself huddled up under a blanket I found. Then it hit me someone else must own this cabin. I got scared and started hopping I wouldn't be discovered. If it was a guy close to my former master I would be as good as dead. My hair was pasted to my back from the rain my eyes half closed my body bleeding from reopened wounds and some new ones. I was growing tired about to fall asleep. I couldn't let my self fall to sleep other wise I would be taken advantage of by anyone who found me. Then I remembered my only weapon was the magic staff I found. I kept it armed for any problems when the door swung open and a shadow was standing there.

Chapter 7

The Shadow Stood there staring at me the lighting in the sky flashed down revealing parts of them ever now and then. I got up stood tall whipped out my staff and pointed the emerald side at them. Upon a better look the figure of the person revealed it to be a girl about my age. She walked in slowly holding her hands up like she was surrendering. I never lowered my guard for even a minute. She walked towered me slowly in the process turning on the lights and shutting the door locking us in. I looked into her eyes seeing the depth of her mind. Wondering will she tries and kills me. Then my eyes widen as her eyes fixed on me in a very unique look I have never seen almost a loving look towered me and for the first time I lowered my guard dropping the staff to the ground as I went into a tarns towered her. She walked towered me slowly I didn't know what she was goanna do and for some reason I could not move. The I suddenly collapsed of hunger and blood loss passing out completely.

Chapter 8

I woke up sometime later in a small bed made for one person I sat up carefully knowing of my injuries. Where are my clothes I said? I sat there naked with bandages on my wounds I got up carefully and left the room I saw the girl sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. I saw her cooking utilities and went to that location and started making us breakfast after all I do owe her for helping me. About an hour passed I was still cooking when she got up her hair was dark blue and she was very fair in skin she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She walked in and looked at me I did not know she woke up I was still cooking. She came up behind me put her hands around my body and placed them on my naked breasts and started rubbing them. I stood there paralyzed in pleasure. She whispered in my ear can we get to know each other and maybe be friends. With out any sign of manipulation I nodded saying I would be happy to. She went and sat at the table her body was so nice she sat there naked waiting as I brought breakfast. I sat next to the nearest pole and sighed. She looked at me and said you must have been a slave haven't you. I nodded then she said your not anymore get up and sit at the table with me eat what I eat no more doggy treats for you. I smiled and sat in front of her. She separated the food into equal shares for both of us. After breakfast we got our clothes on and sat back down about to talk about ourselves.

Chapter 9

We sat there looking at each other before she finally opened her mouth and said you go first. I said ok. Then I told her everything that is me. My name is Maya I was basically a slave my whole life I don't know my parents I just knew they abandoned me to this guy I am about 16 and my bday is on Jan 2. She said that's a bad life. I agreed. She then told me some aspects about her life as she said my name is Wind I ma 20 my bday is in October and that's all I am goanna say for now. I looked at her blushed and said your beautiful Miss Wind. She gasped suddenly and said thank you Maya. I am an escaped slave I said calmly. Wind asked how you escaped. I told her about the house on the cliff and that I jumped so far down and somehow survived. She looked at my arms and the gauntlets that are on them and asked why you have those on. I told her I rather not talk about it and she said ok. This girl looked familiar very familiar. She looked like one of the angels in my dream. I then asked Wind why you are here in this forest. She told me she lived here with her friend. I asked boyfriend she said girl friend very deep girlfriend to her somehow I knew what she meant they were in love then it hit me why she was so sexual towered me she had felt something in me of love and I felt the same for her but didn't know how to express it. We looked at each other and I asked when I will get to meet your friend. She said in a few days. Wind I don't want to impose on you and your life with her I put 2 and 2 together. She nodded and said yes were deeply in love. Maya Wind said I want to share my life with you as well I looked at her and asked how that can be. Wind then said you'll catch on after a while. It was about noon by the time we stopped talking. Then Wind said Maya will you when your better make out with me. You mean sex I added. She said yes. I said sure if you guide me through how 2 girls have it. She nodded and said of course.

Chapter 10

Wind went out and said she is going to a secret place. I looked at my body and said screw it I am following. I was already dressed I left the cabin and locked the door then I looked around and saw her foot steps so I followed them. I ways down I saw a beautiful lake it was sparkling blue in the sun and a temple right beside it. I crept my way into the temple and in the main room I saw her I saw an angel that was in my dreams she turned around it was her one of the angels was Wind. I stepped out confronting her. I looked at her my eyes turning to tears of joy as I stared upon her. She came over and held me wrapping her beautiful white wings around us as I lay my head on her breasts crying tears of joy to see her as the angel I was none to sad to see her and then I looked into her golden eyes and said please never become human she nodded and said if that is what you want then she smiled. I put 2 and 2 together again and said your friend is an angel also and Wind replied yes then I told her about my visions.

Chapter 11

Wind looked at me and said Maya how long have you had these visions and I said my whole life. Wind insisted I take off my gauntlet and show her what I had to hide. I was hesitant very hesitant but she was an angel and I trusted her for the first time I trusted someone. I put my hand on the gauntlet and took it off and there on my arm and do her surprise it was the demon pentagram star. Then Wind looked at the stain glass window above the alter of the temple. She pointed to the woman on it who looked to my surprise looked like me with the same scar in the same place except she was dressed like a princess an angelic princess. I fainted on the scene from what I saw.

Chapter 12

When I awoken I found myself on an alter lying down naked. I looked to the side and saw Wind. What's going on Wind I asked? She said when my friend gets here everything will be clear just lay and wait. I lay there quietly as she was digging through her books and spell scrolls my wounds have all healed the warping is off. The doors to the chapel open and a girl walked in. She was as pretty as Wind and apparently an angel as well. Wind walked up to her and said welcome back Flame. What's going on Flame said? Wind told Flame what's going on. They walked over to my body and asked are you ready to learn who you really are. What am I asked and they responded you're the angel princess and we are going to rescue you. I nodded and said ok do it.

Chapter 13

They both went to a stand and lifted a glass lid. They both pulled out a single sword and walked over to me. I asked in fear WH wha what are you goanna do with that. They lifted it over me and pointed the tip of it at the middle of my torso. Wind then said in a calm voice its ok Maya relax. I took her word for it and just lay there as calm as possible. I felt the point touching my stomach its cold silver blade poking. Then to my great surprise they thruster it into me. My eyes widen as they pulled it out and it was covered in golden blood I asked is that mine and they said yes princess it's your blood. My breathing got heavier my blood was spilling out of my stomach as it shinned gold they placed the tip of the blade in the middle of my cleavage then thrusted it again. My skin was going pale as my blood kept escaping. They put the sword to the side then they both held a ball of pure energy. Both of them put each orb over the stab areas as the energy travels in me. My body glow a bright gold as it changed and when it was all over I looked like the angel on the window.

Chapter 14

I sat up my body was all healed I had large white beautiful wings. I looked at the other 2 angels they were bowing at me. I told them rise Wind and Flame you are not inferior to me but my equal. They stood up Wind then said but princess you are of much higher properties then lowlifes like us. Flame agreed. I went up before both of them and said you're both my equal and that's that. They nodded and said ok Maya. Then I said only one last thing that needs to be done. We stepped out of the church as I said. Girls we are going to pay a visit to my old master. Wind said you want to destroy him. I nodded and said that's that I will destroy and release all of the slave girls. They both put there hands on my shoulders and said were with you. I nodded and we extended our wings and flew off.

Chapter 15

Lucky for the 3 of us I knew of the big event every person and there slaves would be there. We were goanna hit them all and hard. We arrived at the front door after we knew they were all in then busted down the door. Everyone looked at us. Someone spoke females acting on there own. Then there he was I saw my old master looking as sharp as usual. He laughed and said you can't hurt me your dead. I took his head off with one finger. Wind went off to free the slaves while I and Flame started to take everyone down 1 by 1. When they were all done the age of slavery around here was over for guys to use girls now it was opposite we saw the females deserved this repentance so we let them enslave the guys. As for us angels we flew off to heaven together and that's how the 3 of us stayed forever.


End file.
